


交易

by yanagico



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NTR要素, 口交, 理由我觉得挺扯淡的, 胁迫微暴力, 语言羞辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagico/pseuds/yanagico
Summary: 刚入坑写的雷文，慎看。就是想写强制与背德的龙瘫，没有什么爱情要素，就是doi。本文铁瘫为友情向
Relationships: Diego Brando/Johnny Joestar, 迪亚乔尼, 龙瘫
Kudos: 29





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> *预警提示  
> *文中包含：语言羞辱，胁迫，强X，有点暴力流血表现，R18  
> *我觉得应该是ooc了  
> *刚入坑写的雷文，慎看。就是想写强制与背德的龙瘫，没有什么爱情要素，就是doi。本文铁瘫为友情向  
> *人物就是三个，迪亚哥，乔尼，杰洛  
> *有比较扯淡的理由，慎看。  
> *总之我对不起杰洛【哭泣跪地】  
> *cp是迪亚乔尼，就只有做爱。纯粹是黄色废料自娱自乐的产物。  
> *前面有点战斗描写，后面全是doi情节

乔尼按照迪亚哥的要求来到了所在地，他眉头微皱，看着眼前的这扇门。他真不应该相信迪亚哥，他的每个细胞都在叫喊着不要相信这个讨厌鬼。准没什么好事的，如果不是因为他说找到了杰洛齐贝林，自己怎么又会主动找他。  
按照迪亚哥自己的诉说是自己好心在大总统手下救下了杰洛，但为了不被发现，所以才约的乔尼来这种地方。但他会如此好心？没有金钱利益的事他会做？他还没得到他爱的曼哈顿岛，就敢背叛瓦伦泰，这必须得警惕起来。  
乔尼歪着头，四处探寻着这地方，是个人烟稀少的郊区住所，安静得连自己的呼吸声都知晓。  
这个地方确实是没什么人会出现的地方，等救下杰洛，就把迪亚哥给顺手干掉。  
他这么想着，滚动着轮椅的轮胎就要上前敲门，门后却传出那声令乔尼眉头紧皱的声音。  
“乔尼乔斯达——”迪亚哥在门后面轻笑着，“门没锁，直接进来。”  
乔尼迟疑的盯着门把手，最终是转动了门把手，同时他的爪弹已做好准备蓄势待发。他一手小心翼翼的转动轮胎，一手等待着迪亚哥出现先给他一击。乔尼徐徐推开门，他的视线在搜寻着杰洛和迪亚哥，同时他注意到这个房间只有简单的桌椅，房间不大但是意外的空阔。并且，他瞥到了另一个房间的杰洛，透过墙上的玻璃窗看到他被双手反绑在柱子上。  
“杰——”他还没呼唤完队友的名字，便被什么重物猛打到吃痛，重心不平衡得摔倒在冷硬的地面上。看来对方并没有给乔尼致命一击，以至于乔尼的爪弹差点射击到迪亚哥，后者灵巧的躲过了这次枪击。  
“真是太可惜了乔斯达，你就差那么一点。”迪亚哥用鼻音不屑的笑着，脸上显露出得意的笑容。乔尼感觉背部被火烧似的灼痛，刚才那一击让自己肺部空气差点因为痛苦排空，他用余光瞟到迪亚哥的恐龙尾巴在饶有兴趣的摆动着，仿佛有逗猫棒在指引着他的尾巴似的。  
乔尼忍着痛，朝地面射了三发爪弹，通过弹孔的转移跟踪迪亚哥要将他一举射穿。知道杰洛就在自己眼前，就没有必要在拖延了，而且他刚刚还用尾巴猛击自己，杀他的理由又多了一条了，乔尼在心里又记下一笔。  
迪亚哥貌似看出来他使用了替身能力，他也知道这个追踪能力是有时间限制，他在这时间内引诱弹孔在其他地方炸开，也同时在乔尼要进行补爪弹的下一轮时间内进行简短说明。“我劝你别想用爪弹射击我，你别忘了我们为的什么见面，你敢伤害我或者偷偷救杰洛齐贝林，我就会用那群家伙咬断他的喉咙。”  
不知道什么时候迪亚哥的周边，还有杰洛的身边出现了一堆小恐龙，他们的牙齿看起来尖锐且咬合力大。他们正欢快的蹦跳着踩在杰洛的肩膀上，头上，腿边。是小个子迅猛龙，应该是周边的老鼠小动物变的。  
乔尼趴在地上看到这些情况，原本要发射爪弹的手放了下来，果然迪亚哥的目的不单纯，他就应该得知这个消息的时候给他两发爪弹！他双眼恶狠狠的瞪着迪亚哥，“Dio......！”乔尼咬着牙齿，从声带发出了怒气满满的低吼。但对方那犹如夏日清泉的水绿色双眼带着一丝挑逗，丝毫不在意乔尼发出的威胁信号。  
“好了，我们可以谈条件了，乔尼。”他看到乔尼暂时没有危险动作的时候，又继续说了起来，“你可以带走杰洛齐贝林，但是，你得留下来跟我做爱。”  
——？乔尼眨了眨眼睛，自己没听错吧，他绝对疯了。“你是不是有什么毛病，特地来羞辱我的？”  
“你必须知道，这是对等的交易，我可不是白救下他的。”迪亚哥手捧着脸颊，虹膜已然变为带有竖瞳的琥珀色。尔后他嗤笑一声，指着乔尼，“没错，我就是想凌辱你，摧毁你的自尊心。”  
乔尼听罢抬手就给了迪亚哥一击，这一发迪亚哥虽然有准备，但他还是惊险擦脸而过，在脸颊上出现了一道血痕。他面无表情的用大拇指擦拭血迹，浓密的长睫毛下的眼球阴影表明了他对这个举动十分唾弃。迪亚哥轻佻眉毛，分散在周边的小迅猛龙忽然对乔尼发起攻击，虽然乔尼能够对付一两只，但最终还是被一只死死的咬住了手腕，霎时间鲜血从撕裂处涌出，乔尼因为撕咬的痛楚而失声大叫，泪水控制不住的从眼眶内流出。  
“哦我的小哭包，怎么了？痛吗？”迪亚哥蹲下身，想要抓住乔尼受伤的左手腕，眼里满是暖意的温柔，他的声音带着宠溺，似乎这个伤并不是他造成的，而是一个意外。乔尼抽泣着，颤抖着抽回左手，呜咽的嘟囔着。“迪亚哥...我一定要打爆你的脑袋...”  
迪亚哥对这个回答倒也不吃惊，只是眼中那道暖阳早已消失，他仰起头指着乔尼的撕咬伤口说道，“乔尼，我刚刚已经警告过你了，如果你还敢再发射爪弹。下一次就不是你的手腕了，而是杰洛齐贝林的喉咙，我想你的耳朵应该听得很清楚。”  
他们周边的小迅猛龙都在蓄势待发，似乎刚刚的战斗他们还意犹未尽，他们的小尖牙已经迫不及待的破开他们柔嫩的肌肤狠狠撕咬一顿了。迪亚哥看乔尼没有反应，他站起身跨坐在乔尼的腹肌上，这个举动着实把乔尼吓了一跳，他俯下身，上半身的重量压在了乔尼的胸膛上，迪亚哥的大拇指挑弄着乔尼的嘴唇，能够感受得到他的心跳因为这个举动快速跳动着，他轻笑道。  
“我想天才骑手应该还没忘记怎么接吻吧？”  
还没等乔尼回击，迪亚哥就已经凑了上来，柔软温热的触感令乔尼倒吸了一口凉气，对方的舌头在自己的唇边轻轻舔舐着。眼睛早已变回了人类时期的水绿色，他那双眼睛正直勾勾的盯着自己。迪亚哥的舌尖触碰着乔尼的唇下的牙齿，似乎在要求着他伸出舌头，可对方门户紧闭，迪亚哥半眯着眼便把手伸向乔尼的大腿根部，对着他的内裤凸起物揉了一把，以至于乔尼发出小小的无助声。迪亚哥这时候趁虚而入，他的手钳制住乔尼的下巴不让他乱动，而湿热的舌头都在对方的口腔内欢腾着，鼻腔贪婪的呼吸着周围的空气。他们吻得是这样激烈，乔尼甚至觉得迪亚哥是要用舌吻让自己窒息而死。  
吻到迪亚哥满意之后，总算是放过了乔尼，他看着乔尼因为缺氧而在大口呼吸，胸膛在不断的起伏着。他对着乔尼的脖子轻轻的吮吸着，并且慢慢的向乔尼的星星胎记滑动着舌尖。乔尼对这些举动抿住双唇，不想被迪亚哥听到自己呼之即出的呻吟。  
迪亚哥把手伸进乔尼的连帽衫里，指尖轻碰着他的乳尖，身下人冷不丁的颤抖了一下。他的碧蓝双眼带着的怒气很是令迪亚哥愉悦，看着他嘴边被迪亚哥亲花的口蓝，一阵灼热感窜上迪亚哥的小腹。他猛地站起身，直接拉过乔尼流血的左手腕，把他拖到了椅子周边。  
因为迪亚哥的粗鲁猛抓，使得乔尼的伤口又再次裂开，他因为痛苦而扭曲了漂亮的脸庞，冷汗不断的从额间冒出。“嘶——操，你就非得抓这只手吗？”他几乎是扯着嗓子，因为疼痛而不能够很好的抱怨着。  
迪亚哥坐在舒适的座椅上，一手放在扶手上，一手托着下巴。居高临下的看着乔尼，指着自己的裆部。“用你的小舌头来舔舔看，如果我射了也许我就放你们走了。”  
“......”对方只是紧皱着眉头，迪亚哥突然不耐烦了起来，他一把抓过乔尼的浅金色头发使得他的针织帽掉在了地上。他紧抓着逼迫乔尼的脸贴在自己的裆部上，迪亚哥的力道令乔尼发出求助的喊声，他感觉自己的头皮都要被拽掉了。  
“你非要逼我动用暴力？我要你乖乖的在我的阴茎上留下你的蓝色唇印。”  
乔尼低着头，因为伤口疼痛而颤抖着双手缓缓推开迪亚哥的双腿，后者也很配合的给他抬起臀部，让他更好的脱下裤子和内裤。乔尼拉下内裤的时候看到了那根已经硬到挺立的大肉棒，它因为期待乔尼的温暖的小舌头而充血赤红，可以清晰看到这个柱体上的血管纹路，龟头的马眼处分泌出透明的前列腺液。而肉棒下的囊袋随着迪亚哥的兴奋程度而收缩着。  
乔尼右手握着阴茎的根部，抬头看了一眼迪亚哥，便伸出了舌头舔舐着充血的海绵体，在紧致的包皮肌肤上留下一道透明的水痕。迪亚哥的下眼睑小小的抽动着，他看着乔尼又顺势的舔上了龟头，舌尖挑动着马眼，吮吸着分泌的前列腺液，然后一口吞下龟头而湿润的舌头在冠状沟处轻轻摩擦着。  
“啊...嗯...还挺舒服的嗯...”迪亚哥因为碰及到了敏感部位而忍不出呻吟了出来，他又想看着此时乔尼的表情是怎么样的，但是凌乱的金发阻挡了一部分视线。“乔尼，抬起头来看我。”  
乔尼应声抬头，但嘴上的动作也没有停下，他控制着自己的头部使得能够含进更多的部分。但是这个阴茎似乎是塞满了他的小嘴，只能在不上不下的位置卡着给他口交，还差一点就顶到了喉咙。舌头紧紧的贴合着肉棒，因为前后抽动导致口腔的口水不断增多，他不想吞下，任由着流到下巴，流在地上。  
“你以前跟多少人做过这种事？真够淫荡。”迪亚哥一方面用语言羞辱着乔尼，但一方面用手轻轻的抚摸着乔尼的脸蛋，帮他擦去脸上冒出的细小的冷汗。乔尼当做没听到这些话，依旧在含着这根令人生厌的阴茎，他这次放松了自己的喉咙的肌肉，没让他那么紧张了，终于是放进了大部分的长度，就还差一点。他感觉有点反胃，毕竟有个异物顶着喉咙，他想先抽出先呼吸下新鲜空气。  
可好像迪亚哥是刚好觉得舒服还是故意刁难乔尼，他压着乔尼的头不让他挣脱，自己则动起了腰部。猛烈的异物在乔尼的口腔和喉咙里肆意的窜动着，不禁发出呜咽，他想呼吸他想咳嗽，可迪亚哥不允许。迪亚哥还握着乔尼的脖子，感受着他动脉的跳动，感受到他的性器在乔尼的咽部滑动。他的快感直窜心头直窜大脑，还感受到了一股征服感，乔尼脸贴在迪亚哥的阴毛上，他感觉面部发烫的厉害，口蓝因为抽动而沾染在上面，也同样亲吻在了迪亚哥的小腹上。  
乔尼在因为缺氧要翻白眼的时候，他感受到了迪亚哥的小腹的一阵抽搐，囊袋也在猛地收缩着。一股热流从马眼喷涌而出，直接流在了乔尼温热的喉咙里，他长舒一口气松开压住的手，乔尼如释重负的从性器里解放出来。他嘴里的还有一些精液粘稠的粘着肉棒，那些可恶的精液又苦又咸，乔尼的下巴都是口水和精液的混合物在流着。他一边大口呼吸一边咳嗽着，眉头紧皱着脸上全是泪水。而迪亚哥那根肉棒依旧硬挺着，微微晃动，上面残留着口水，分泌物和精液。  
迪亚哥喘息着，指着小腹上的口蓝印，又指着乔尼嘴边的精液，轻蔑的笑着。  
“这就是你淫荡的证据呀，小乔尼，真是色情。”  
“咳咳，你这个疯子...... 太操蛋了”乔尼哑着嗓子说着，抹去下巴那些色情的液体，“...迪亚哥，你现在该放人了。”  
“嗯...？”迪亚哥仰着头，似笑非笑的看着气喘吁吁、因为刚才的口交而面部通红的乔尼。“也许，我说的是也许，你看我不是还没软下去吗？”  
“你妈的跟我玩文字游戏吗...！！”乔尼听到这些无耻的话，握紧拳头气的发抖，他就不该相信他，明明知道他的话里有99%是谎言，1%是非常无耻的谎言。迪亚哥饶有兴趣的用手指卷动着乔尼柔软的金色发丝，看着他的双眼因为泪水灌满令得他湛蓝的虹膜更加的闪耀，这张漂亮精致的面庞并没有因为哭泣而变得绝望无助，反而眉眼中那份不服令迪亚哥心中有种无名之火烧至心脏。  
“那该怎么办，乔斯达？它还没有想要软下去的欲望。”  
“你还用在意你的形象吗，出去找个女人给你操给你解决不就完了，她们都会蜂拥而上的。”乔尼显然不想顺势接上他的话语，对他的行为话语嗤之以鼻。迪亚哥突然感觉十分暴躁想用粗鲁的脏话来进行回击，他总是和乔尼乔斯达不合，似乎就是天生的水火不容，没法好好的说话，总是带着嘲讽、不屑、争吵。迪亚哥身上恐龙的特征因为暴躁而渐渐显现出来，他的指尖变的十分尖锐，一把扯过乔尼的衣领拉到他面前，他用鼻尖抵着对方的鼻尖，感觉到自己全身的毛孔都打开散发着怒气。  
“你是把我当种马是吗，嗯？哈，真是令人搞笑，乔斯达，有钱的公子哥，我就要你给我解决生理需求，我就直说了我就是要操你，操翻你，让你永远记住我的味道，记住我给你的快感。”  
他被迪亚哥厌恶话语和利爪抓的吃痛，马上反手给了他一巴掌，这一掌使得迪亚哥脸上开始出现裂纹，愤怒的神色扭曲了他的面容。迪亚哥一把把乔尼推倒在地，他上前粗鲁用力撕扯着乔尼的星星裤子。但对于迪亚哥的暴力行为他无法发射爪弹。乔尼知道自己要发射爪弹的蓄力时段会被迪亚哥敏锐的感官捕捉到，他想救下杰洛也不想自己再次受伤，如果只是性交，乔尼觉得无所谓，但他不希望是迪亚哥来当交配对象。  
“最好给我安分一点。”迪亚哥强摁着乔尼的肩膀，瞟了一眼乔尼的下体，正焉焉的垂下头，他用牙齿咬住手套的指头将手套脱下了下来，用手抚摸着乔尼光滑柔软的大腿肌肤，他用双手把身下人的双腿掰开到最大，看着乔尼的脸因为这个动作而涨红、眼神瞥向别处，似乎要把自己的脸埋进头发里，迪亚哥这下心情稍微的舒缓愉悦了点。  
乔尼看着迪亚哥不知道从哪里搞到了一些润滑液，在光线的折射下显得晶莹透亮并且还似乎闻到了水果的香甜气息。他从鼻子里发出一声不屑，不知道是他早就等着羞辱乔尼还是因为他经常跟女人做爱会自备在身上，总之都不是什么好鸟。  
这个金发男人没有理会这声不屑，只是把沾染着润滑液的手指在乔尼的后穴附近轻柔挤压试探，他感受到乔尼浑身一震，但他没有停下，依旧把手指一点一点的伸进温热的小穴中。指腹在内壁中不断的摩擦着，他仔细观察着乔尼的臀部抖动程度，找寻着哪个部分才是乔尼的高潮敏感点。  
“唔——，咕...”乔尼没忍住呻吟了出来，立马捂住了嘴，但是迪亚哥已经知道了点的位置，他嘴角微微勾起，手指摁在前列腺的位置狠狠摩擦抽动着。瞬间的快感席卷乔尼的大脑，他弓起身子捂住嘴巴，头向后仰着。迪亚哥喜欢他这样的反应，于是慢慢的抽出手指而后再塞进了两根手指，慢慢的扩张着后穴。乔尼的小洞体温相比肌肤来说上升了几度，周围的肌肤慢慢染上了粉色。他紧捂着嘴巴，但还是有一两声从手指缝内跑出，而他的性器因为一阵阵的快感逐渐变大且流出了分泌物。  
因为快感的酥麻而喘息不断的乔尼感觉自己的阴茎被温暖的大手包裹着，握着肉棒上下滑动的力道也刚好，让乔尼的小腹内产生了难以言喻的舒服毒烟直窜他的大脑，他感觉自己的眼前的世界开始扭曲，眼泪又模糊了他的视线，但还是可以清楚听到迪亚哥的嬉笑。  
“多久没有用了呢？自从瘫痪后，是不是还在回味着天才骑手那会操女人的感受，或者是因为我的技术深得你的喜欢才充血的这么厉害。”听到迪亚哥这么说着，他勉强起身看到自己的海绵体在迪亚哥的手法下涨的发红，龟头的小洞似乎是因为过于舒适才不断的流出透明的液体。他正想反驳，在他体内的手指突然的压住前列腺揉搓，乔尼没忍住发出了无助的呻吟。  
“快...快停下来...呜...”  
“停下来？”迪亚哥挑起一边的眉毛，他拉起躺在地上的乔尼把他抱起，自己坐在边上的椅子上，就要把硬挺着的肉棒塞入乔尼柔软又湿热的小穴里。“我说过了，我要操你，你看着是自己坐上来，还是要我给你强塞。”  
“这他妈的不都一样吗——嗯哈...好...痛”乔尼感到自己的胃被强烈冲击到了，腹部臀部带来的饱胀感让他霎时间看到眼前被黑白雪花点所充满。肠壁内的异物感使得乔尼浑身开始发抖，连大腿都开始微微打颤，平日嚣张的脸庞现在满是泪水，紧咬着下唇，迪亚哥的微微抽动都让他感觉自己要被玩死在这。  
“操，放松点，你真他妈的紧啊...”迪亚哥被温热的内壁紧紧贴合着，他这样不好施展姿势，如果不是先前有润滑液帮他更好的插入，不然他在穴道里会被乔尼的肠壁死死咬住，不好抽动。他让乔尼搭着自己的肩膀，扶着乔尼的腰线轻缓的上下滑动着，听着怀中人小声的抽泣着，他一手继续着刚才手淫，一手揉搓着乔尼变得挺立的乳头。随着握着性器的力道加大，滑动的速度加快，感受到乔尼的穴内不断分泌出液体，内壁的包裹也没之前那么紧了，迪亚哥趁此臀部动作加大，将性器一捅到底，穴道在瞬间收紧，仿佛有好几条舌头在同时舔舐着迪亚哥的肉棒。  
乔尼因此发出高声的呻吟，因为身体反应向后紧紧贴合着迪亚哥，后者心满意足的在乔尼的肩膀处小小的咬出了一道牙印。乔尼自己有感受到自己的后穴因为刚才的强插而流出了像水一样的肠液，滑落在自己的臀部下方，迪亚哥的下体周围。他也渐渐感受到自己的高潮快感在脑子里炸开，性器的揉搓，前列腺的触及和小穴的胀满感，让他有一瞬间的迷恋错觉，他差点就要开始沉迷其中。  
“乔尼。”  
迪亚哥停下了所有动作，让乔尼在高潮世界里拉回了现实，他意识到迷恋的感觉突然的消失了，竟然有点小小的失望。他深吸一口气，刚才是性欲战胜了理智吗？转头看向迪亚哥，发现他有点不满和嫌弃。“你是沉迷了是吗，还挺开心的啊，小婊子。”  
“如果对象不是你，我会更开心的。”乔尼对于刚刚的别称表现的十分不爽，他想让迪亚哥吃瘪，让他低劣的想法得不到满足。迪亚哥半睁着眼将乔尼从他身上推开，阴茎从乔尼的穴道里猛地滑出，不禁发出一声呻吟。迪亚哥从口袋里拿出手绢，擦了擦自己手上的黏液，把金发向后一拨，利索的脱去那件常规的绿色格子条纹衣，结实的胸肌腹肌展现出来。他走近乔尼，把他翻回正面，掰开他的大腿。看着乔尼的小穴红肿，随着身体的起伏微微张合，他沉默着把饥渴的肉棒再次插入，这次十分顺利的被乔尼的肠内壁吸了进去。  
他每向前顶胯一次，身下的乔尼便会配合的呻吟一声，他手指划过乔尼的翘臀，像玩弹性布丁一样摆弄着，白嫩的翘臀被揉搓的泛起了可爱的粉色。“你用这翘屁股勾引了很多男人吧。”  
“啊...你他妈的能不能把嘴给我闭上......！”  
“可是你下面的嘴好像很喜欢我的阴茎啊，你里面的温度可是要把我烧坏了啊，哼哼。”迪亚哥说话间也没有停下动作，反而哼起了小曲。肉棒浅浅的蹭着前列腺，挑逗的前后抽弄着，而后再猛地插入，让乔尼感觉肠胃都要被顶穿，不由得晃动着腰部，以此来找到让自己舒适的位置，龟头由于抽插分泌着更多的前液，且依旧涨红着。迪亚哥把身下人的双腿放在他的肩膀上，强压着乔尼的双肩，进行下一轮的抽插，他感觉到穴内的体液逐渐增多，壁内的软肉似乎是习惯他的性爱方式，正在配合的贴合着他。  
“小乔尼，你跟杰洛也是这么做爱的吗？你看你淫荡的内壁包裹着我都要射了。”  
“我...哈啊...我没跟他，没跟他做过...你个蠢货！！嗯哈......”  
看着乔尼因为高潮而潮红的脸庞，眉头紧皱的瞪着自己。迪亚哥一惊他应该不是在撒谎，他俯下身仔细的闻着乔尼身上的气味。他早该知道的，他身上没有杰洛的味道，相反的，只有自己的气味，正浓烈的裹住乔尼。  
“看你们这么好，还以为早就做了。”  
“只是挚友......”  
“朋友也可以做爱。”  
“我不像你......呃啊！！迪亚哥...！慢点，痛...！！”在他们短暂的两三句交流中，迪亚哥突然开始摆动着臀部，每一下都深入内壁，似乎要贯穿乔尼，小腹与臀部相互撞击着，洞口的强烈摩擦使得温度像火烧一般灼热，前列腺传来的电流感一下又一下的窜到乔尼的大脑中，他紧闭双眼遏制不住的发出大叫。  
“——？是乔尼吗？乔尼？”  
一声熟悉的音色传入乔尼的耳边，他睁大着眼睛，整个身体都僵住了，也停止发出了呻吟。迪亚哥也听声，暂时停下了动作，他们同时望向另一个房间，那边的房门紧闭，透过玻璃窗也看不到这里发生了什么。  
“杰洛......你醒了吗...”  
“对，这里是哪里，我怎么绑在这里。”刚醒来的杰洛对这个情况发懵，自己的铁球也被收走了，可以说连装铁球的装备一齐消失了。  
“你先...啊哈...你先等会我马上...唔”杰洛听到乔尼的声音断断续续，似乎在压抑着什么，因为在另一个房间里听的不是很清楚。  
“乔尼？你怎么了，发生了什么攻击吗？有谁在！”  
“杰洛齐贝林，没事，你就要等一下，乔尼跟我有事要谈呢，对吧小乔尼？”另一个熟悉的声音出现，他认出来了是迪亚哥，他知道迪亚哥在准没什么好事。  
“他妈的滚蛋！！......啊唔...好痛，给我慢点...！”  
“什么痛，你刚刚还挺享受的嗯？”  
杰洛听着着急的想要起身，但是发现自己被绑的很紧，连站起来都难以做到，并且发现身边有许多小迅猛龙正在虎视眈眈的看着他，就像迪亚哥本人在此监视他一眼。他啐了口，生气的对迪亚哥低吼道。  
“你要对乔尼做什么？迪亚哥我劝你不要做什么过火的事。”  
“说什么呢，我只是借用一下乔尼，毕竟他真是令我刮目相看啊哼哼”  
迪亚哥讥笑着，他得意的面容是乔尼在赛马场上经常见到的神色，特别是自己败给他的时候，会展现的神色。迪亚哥放下乔尼的双腿，俯下身贴近他的耳边，咬了咬耳朵，他呼吸的温热鼻息令乔尼出现了部分鸡皮疙瘩，同时心里也产生了痒意。  
“怎么了乔尼，突然收紧...很兴奋吗听着杰洛的声音，是不是在幻想着跟他做爱？”  
乔尼被迪亚哥的耳语惊吓到，他没有这么想过。迪亚哥看他迟疑的神情，不满的轻皱眉头，将他拉了起来，抱到了杰洛所在那房间的门边，让他脸对着门。  
“把屁股翘起来，然后贴着门。”   
乔尼没懂他的意思，并且他有点恼羞成怒，这门后面就是杰洛，他有必要这么羞辱自己吗。“你要干嘛，刚刚那会还不够吗？”乔尼回头看着阴着脸的迪亚哥，压低声音小声的怒问着，他不想被杰洛听到，他如果真的还能倒流时间，一定，一定会射穿迪亚哥的蠢脑壳。  
“干什么——”迪亚哥拉长声音，并且没有压低，“我说过了，要操翻你，让你记住我带给你的高潮。”  
还要进行回怼的乔尼被身后人的性器直挺挺的插入以至于被口水呛住了，他咳嗽着，发现双手被迪亚哥直接钳制在门上。他动弹不得，整个人只能贴在门上喘息着，自己的双腿被迪亚哥的大腿分开到极限，屁股只能任由迪亚哥肆意摆弄，迪亚哥的鼻息呼在他的脖颈出，湿热的舌头想在品尝着什么美味的果实意犹未尽的舔舐着。  
“啊...唔，他妈的，快，快停下，我受不了了...迪亚哥...哈啊...”乔尼感觉自己的小腹一阵又一阵的热浪在里面翻滚，这是高潮的快感，迪亚哥空出手滑动着乔尼的阴茎，一边抖动着腰部让乔尼发出声音。乔尼的双眼被泪水浸湿得快粘合在一起，冷汗和黏液在他身上一轮又一轮的出现。  
“乔尼？迪亚哥现在马上放了我，我跟你打。”门后人听着不对劲，乔尼断断续续的声音很是令他担心，杰洛想要冲上去狠狠揍一顿迪亚哥，不管是用铁球还是拳头。  
“杰洛，我——”乔尼想说话，却被迪亚哥直接打断话语。“哼，你听不出来吗，我跟他正在做爱，你听听他叫的多好听，屁眼流出的水都打湿了我的裤子呢。”  
“什么！？”  
迪亚哥说话间又加大力度搅动着乔尼的小穴，后者又发出一声诱人的淫叫。乔尼感觉眼中的物体不停的发亮闪烁，他的脑子空白一片，只有下体传来的高潮填满了他的每一处。手指微微颤抖着，双腿因为身体反应而止不住的抖动着，他感觉自己的生殖器因为迪亚哥恰到好处的手法快要射精了。  
“嗯啊......迪亚哥，迪亚哥....你别动了，我忍不了了…要射了”  
“靠，你的小腰扭动的太厉害了。”迪亚哥也因为阴茎带来的快感而冒出热汗喘着粗气。乔尼贴在门上，听不到门后杰洛的叫喊，也听不清肉体贴合撞击的色情声响，他觉得自己要融化在迪亚哥的体内了，他环抱着自己，是那么的温暖。  
“滚你妈的迪亚哥，你有种放开我，给我停下——”杰洛听着不清晰的抽插声和乔尼的呻吟以及迪亚哥的挑衅骚话。他努力的想要挣脱绑住他的铁链，金属的冷硬把他的手腕磨出一道道血痕，他身边的小迅猛龙蹦蹦跳跳威胁着他，冷不丁的给他的脚踝咬了一口。  
“操，用这么卑劣的手段！！”脚踝的疼痛令他倒吸了口凉气，他看着从裤脚流出的鲜血，呲牙咧嘴的。他担心着乔尼会被迪亚哥用其他手段玩死在这，同时他听着门外的侵犯呻吟心有力却无法救助让他十分失落，心里带着不甘。  
“嗯——”贴在门上的乔尼感觉自己的小穴里有一阵阵的热流喷洒在自己的肠壁内，他的性器也没忍住一起射了出来，电流的酥麻感从小腹传到手指，传到每一处神经，他们都在兴奋的叫嚣着，浊白的粘稠液体在门上留下了属于他的绘图。  
迪亚哥粗喘着气，头靠在乔尼的肩上稍作休息。而后将肉棒拔出温暖的小穴，连带着洞内的精液和分泌物一同流出。乔尼终于离开了那个家伙的钳制，瘫倒在地上，面部潮红着。迪亚哥满意的看着瘫软的小家伙，提起裤子从口袋里掏出来两把钥匙，给乔尼晃了晃放在不远处的桌上。然后走回乔尼身边，轻笑着。“那边两把钥匙，一把开门，一把开锁，我想你应该是可以拿得到的。”  
“......”乔尼没有力气去回怼他，只能大口呼吸着，直勾勾的看向迪亚哥。  
“喂！！迪亚哥你现在就把门给我开了！！”门后杰洛的声音又出现了，迪亚哥耸肩嫌弃的翻了一个白眼，并不理会这无用的叫喊，他只是蹲了下来，温柔的捻了捻乔尼的耳垂，小声的说着。“真是个美好的回忆，不是吗。”  
轻笑一声后，迪亚哥整了整头发，便哼着小曲，穿好了衣服，留下了体力不支瘫软在地上的乔尼和隔着房间咒骂的杰洛，像个胜利者一样走出了房间。

**Author's Note:**

> xp满足文。


End file.
